(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a primer device and an application system applying the device and more particularly, to an application system that automatically applies the device by using a change tool.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, various types of glass are installed within a body of a vehicle, and the glass attaches to the vehicle body via a sealer. Prior to installation, a primer applied to the glass reinforces the adherence between the glass and the sealer. The primer device provided for applying the primer includes a dry air generator that eliminates moisture from external air and supplies the dry external air, a Methyl Ethyl Ketone (MEK) storage tank that supplies MEK gas due to the dry air, and a primer storage tank that supplies the primer to an applying gun which engages a primer brush by pressure of the MEK gas.
Further, the sealer device for applying the sealer includes a drum pump that pumps the sealer stored in a drum, a flow control valve that adjusts an amount of sealer exhausted from the drum pump, and a sealer gun that injects the sealer. Typically, the primer device includes equipment to supply the primer to the primer brush, and the sealer device includes additional equipment for supplying the sealer to the sealer gun.
However, when the primer device and the sealer device are respectively provided, then a total number of primer devices and sealer devices may be increased based on to the type of glass installed in the vehicle body. For example, an increase in the total number of devices thereby requires a larger area to install the devices. Moreover, maintenance and repair cost of each device are multiplied by the number of devices. In particular, two primer devices and two sealer devices are required for installing a front glass and a rear glass. Therefore, in this case, the maintenance and repair costs incurred are for a total four devices rather than for the cost of a single device.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.